A Late Night Meeting
by IshipALLTHETHINGS
Summary: Cersei Lannister is grieving the death of her son, Joffrey Baratheon, and decides to drown her sorrows with wine. As she drinks, she wonders why Brienne of Tarth is still in King's Landing after she brought her brother home safely. Soon though, Cersei craves the company of someone to drink with. Brienne is someone. And soon Cersei learns why Jaime adores Brienne so.


Author's notes

THIS ONE SHOT CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO CONSENTING WOMEN

Cersei frowned at her open window from the seat at her table. The sun was quickly setting and it cast a marvelous sight from her solar. It held absolutely no interest for her. The queen sipped from her goblet, sighing at the burn that ran down her throat to settle in her belly. Cersei glanced at the flagon on the table. It was near empty. How long had she drinking, waiting for her brother to appear after his watch? Cersei didn't want to know that answer. Jaime was out there all right, doing gods knew what. Maybe patrolling the streets or drawing up new orders for the other brothers of the Kingsguard. Anything to keep his mind off of their son's murder and the murderer that was rotting in the dungeons bellow.

"Wicked little imp," Cersei muttered as she downed the rest of her goblet. She grimaced at the pathetic insult. She knew she could better than that, but the wine was clogging her mind. Cersei searched in her mind for more suitable titles for her younger brother as she set about refilling her goblet. She took a long sip, nodding to herself at the taste, as if the wine would change vintage in the last ten minutes since she last refilled her cup.

She turned her head to look at the darkening skies. She let her mind wander out there, far away from this bloody castle and horrible city. Cersei left the Seven Kingdoms and traveled to Essos and then farther away, past the endless Dothraki Sea and even Asshai. She left them all behind her, going further than any man had ever dared. Perhaps Joffrey was out there, waiting for her. Not the monster he became, but the child she used to hold dear. Her baby boy that loved her and smiled at her with those innocent green eyes.

"No," Cersei murmured to herself. Joffrey would not be waiting for her there, or anywhere. He was dead, she held him in her arms as he convulsed and stared up at her pleadingly. Cersei saw fear in those bloodshot eyes, true fear that Joffrey had never experienced before. But he was brave. Still a brave, strong lion. With the last of his strength, he had pointed to his murderer. To Tyrion.

"No!" Cersei groaned. She quickly drowned the memory of that day with several gulps of her wine. The memory flitted away like it never occurred. Cersei was very practiced in keeping her mind off thoughts she rather not entertain. She was even better than Robert.

Cersei sipped at her goblet and sighed. Her mind still wanted to wander but instead of her son, it settled on Brienne of Tarth. The cow had been here for months, right under her roof. It was an insult to Cersei's pride. Why was she still here? She fulfilled her vow to that she-bitch Catelyn Stark and saw her brother home safely. And the way she looked at Jaime during the wedding. Like a lost pup and what was worse was that Jaime had much the same face when he snuck glances at her. What did Jaime see in that cow?

"Ridiculous," Cersei growled to herself. She lifted her goblet to take a swallow but found it empty. She rolled her head on her shoulders, it was easier than turning her head, and stared at the empty flagon. When had she emptied it? Cersei slammed down the goblet on the table, growling under her breath. Much like Robert.

A coldness that had nothing to do with the sweltering weather made her shiver. She was becoming more and more like her late husband. As soon as she reached that conclusion, she banished it from her head. A lion could not become a stag. That would be ridiculous.

Cersei stood up and grasped at the table with shaky fingers as the room spun and lurched. She squeezed her eyes shut until she was steady again. She let go and walked out of her solar into her main bedchamber. "Servant!" she called. Cersei never paid much attention to her serving men or ladies. They were beneath her notice.

The thin youth hurried into the room, his eyes never lifting from the ground. This pleased Cersei slightly, but her pleasure was short lived. "I require another flagon of that Arbor gold."

"Yes, your grace." The boy all but ran out of the room, sensing Cersei's sour mood.

Cersei only had to wait a few minutes before the servant came back, red-faced and panting. He placed a tray with a full flagon and a clean goblet on the nearest table. Cersei waved a hand, gesturing that she had no other use for him. She pretended not to notice the relieved look on his face as he scurried out of the bedchamber. Cersei raised an eyebrow at the new goblet, the boy knew she already had one, he brought her the first flagon. Perhaps the servant assumed she was sharing the wine with Jaime. The thought made her frown. She didn't want to summon Jaime. He would drag his feet coming here and by the time he showed up, Cersei would have drank too much of the wine.

A sudden whim made the Queen of Westeros snatch the flagon of wine and goblet. She had to go back to her solar to grab her own. Refusing to think, Cersei left her chamber and started to walk. The guards at her door stared in shock for a moment before hurrying over to join her. Cersei snapped a few words at them and they went meekly back to their stations. That pleased her more than the serving boy keeping his eyes trained to the floor in submission. She was the lioness of this castle and they knew it as well.

She had meant to search for Jaime. Undoubtedly, one of the guards had run off to find her brother and inform him that she was walking through the castle, drunk and alone. He would be searching for her. Jaime might be mad at her, but he always came to her rescue.

Cersei had meant to look for Jaime, but her feet halted in front of an unremarkable closed door. She sneered at the polished wood, at the person within. Brienne of Tarth. Being the daughter of Lord Tarth had forced Cersei to allow the cow to stay in the Red Keep with chambers all to herself. Just another item to add on the list of ridiculous things she had to endure as of late.

In all rights and purposes, Brienne was a lady. She was not a lady. She was a cow. In her sudden anger, Cersei slammed a fist still holding the two goblets on the door. "Jaime!" she called out.

She heard some rustling behind the door and waited impatiently. Cersei was about to slam a fist again when the door jerked open.

Brienne of Tarth's eyes were wide and searching, if a bit clouded. It was obvious that Cersei had woken her from her sleep, her clothing was skewed. When she caught sight of the queen, her figure relaxed slightly and she nodded her head in respect. Cersei frowned at the sleeping attire. Brienne was wearing a loose shirt and brown trousers.

 _Utterly ridiculous,_ Cersei thought, _but not as ridiculous if she was wearing a nightgown._

"Your grace?" Brienne asked. "Is something a matter?" She laid her right hand on the left side of her hip, her fingers brushing against trousers instead of the hilt of her sword.

Cersei shook her head at the question. This thing was more man than a woman. When high ladies used curtsies as their shield, this creature preferred arming herself with actual weapons. Cersei felt a twinge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. Even her twin was allowed to use deadly swords and strong shields when she only learned pretty words and soft smiles "Jaime," she muttered.

Brienne's cheeks flushed at the name. She hid it quick enough but Cersei had caught it. "I do not know Ser Jaime's whereabouts. Shall I inquire for you?"'

The younger woman sounded so sincere that it took Cersei a moment to process the words. She thought about letting the Tarth woman look for Jaime for her but it left a bad taste in her mouth. "No," she slurred. She looked up to see the other woman's face. Brienne of Tarth was so tall that she had to crane her neck so much that she almost stumbled back.

Brienne's hand lifted at once as if to steady Cersei. It didn't dare to actually touch the queen. "Your grace, are you all right?"

"I'm drunk and my firstborn was murdered by my own brother. What do you think?" Cersei snapped at the taller woman. The hand that was lifted in case Cersei required help fell down to her side.

"I am truly sorry for your loss," Brienne murmured.

Cersei chuckled sarcastically at the words. "You really are a lady, even if you don't look like one." She lifted her chin in a prideful gesture. "You have manners." Cersei felt weight in her hands and suddenly remembered she was holding two goblets and a flagon full of Arbor Gold. She was lucky that she didn't drop either or spilled any of the expensive liquor. She looked quizzically at the flagon. Why did she have two goblets again? Oh yes, she meant to drink with someone. Cersei turned her head to look back at Brienne. Brienne was someone.

"Drink," Cersei said.

Brienne's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Drink, your grace?"

"Yes," Cersei said, strangely patient. "Drink with me." She lifted the flagon and the two goblets. "I cannot sleep and I have a flagon of Arbor Gold. It's more than you can possibly afford, even as the daughter of Selwyn Tarth." The insult fell flat and Cersei didn't care to figure out why.

Brienne was trapped, both women knew. She looked extremely uncomfortable, but she couldn't refuse the queen. Brienne took a step back and gestured for Cersei to enter.

Cersei walked into the room, her eyes scanning the surroundings, searching for something. No, not for something. It was for someone. But who was it? Cersei could not recall and she didn't really want to know. Brienne and her were the only people in the chamber and that was what mattered. Cersei followed Brienne to the lone table to set down the flagon and goblets. She saw Brienne start to grab a book that was left on the table and she reached out a hand to grab it before her. The wine almost sloshed out of the flagon. Brienne glanced at the flagon and deftly grabbed it from Cersei's hand. The queen should have been angry at the act, but now she had a free hand to flip the book open. She only had to read a few lines of the elegant writing to know the contents of the book. Cersei laughed to herself, placing the goblets clumsily on the table.

"Poems of knights and valor?" She looked mockingly up at Brienne. "You really are a lady."

"You said that already," Brienne murmured, almost too quiet for Cersei to hear her. She had a flush of embarrassment on her cheeks as she reached down to pluck the book off the table. Brienne placed it on the chest at the foot of her bed. It was her personal copy from Tarth and it indeed was filled with poems of knights and their valiant deeds. It was what made her want to be a knight in the first place. But she was never going to tell that to anyone, especially to someone like Cersei.

When Brienne went back to the table, Cersei had already filled the two goblets. Brienne was somewhat surprised that the queen had not spilled a single drop. She needed to be careful with how she acted and talked. Cersei was more in control of her mind and body than Brienne originally assumed.

"Drink," Cersei ordered in her queenly voice, taking a seat at one of the two chairs. She watched Brienne sit in the remaining chair and lift the goblet to her lips hesitantly. The warrior only took the tiniest sip and licked her lips afterward. "I said drink," Cersei said with a tone that brooked no arguments or pleas.

Brienne wanted to sigh but she did as she was commanded. She took a true drink from her goblet and the flavor danced on her tongue. "It's sweet," she said, a bit amazed. Brienne would have even said it wasn't a wine if she didn't know otherwise. "It isn't like the wines we have at Tarth." The few wines that she had tasted in Tarth were all bitter and strong.

Cersei nodded in approval, taking a long swig from her own cup. "That's the trick of it, Brienne of Tarth. Make the wine sweeter and sweeter and women are more oft to drink it and when they realize they drank too much, a cock has already been shoved up them." She laughed at how Brienne sputtered her wine when the warrior was trying to take another swig. Brienne coughed very unladylike for a few moments, her face aflame. When the color had calmed down, Cersei commented, "You remind me of another little dove just now. Although you're not so little yourself." She quieted as the rage boiled inside her.

 _The little whore killed my son_ , she thought. The rage went out of her as suddenly as it came and agony filled its place. Cersei felt tears sting her eyes and drowned them with a long swig from her goblet. She would not cry in front of this stranger. She would not allow it. Cersei stared at Brienne for a long time. The warrior just sat there, like she was used to it, which was probably the case. She was an oddity beyond a doubt but that just confused Cersei all the more.

"Why are you here?" It took a moment for Cersei to realize that she voiced the question but it was too late to take it back now.

Brienne also seemed confused. "Your grace?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing. The goblet was still in her hand but it was forgotten in that minute.

"Why are you here," Cersei repeated, gesturing with her free hand to the room around them. "Jaime's back. You've fulfilled your oath to that she-bitch Catelyn Stark." Cersei did not miss the slight glint in Brienne's eyes at that comment. "You should have been on your way back to Tarth months ago."

Brienne stared into her cup for a few moments, gathering her thoughts. This was rotten ice, she knew. Any wrong step, maybe even the right one, and Cersei would send her down into the freezing depths. "For the trial, your grace," she answered finally, her eyes still trained on the goblet in her hand. "In case someone wanted my testimony."

Cersei snorted. "No one wants _your_ testimony." She frowned when Brienne's eyes were still on the goblet. "It would be an insult."

A nod was Brienne's response.

She took the wrong step and fell into the watery depths. "Don't nod so meekly!" Cersei snapped. "You're the woman who fought a fucking bear! Where's your spine?" Blue eyes snapped to meet green but Cersei could not enjoy the triumph. _Gods_ , she thought, _I really am becoming Robert_. Cersei forced herself out of her thoughts to notice that there was a flush on Brienne's face that made the freckles even more pronounced. The queen tried to drown the realization with a large gulp of wine but it floated. "Has Jaime come to visit you?" Cersei asked suddenly.

The question almost startled Brienne as much as Cersei. Brienne shook her head as she traced the lip of her goblet. Cersei's eyes followed the finger and was shocked to see how little wine was in the goblet. There was only a swallow left. "No, your grace. I have not seen Ser Jaime since the wedding. I'm glad he hasn't visited." Brienne seemed shocked by her own words and swallowed what little wine was left. She refilled it as she waited to see if Cersei was going to watch her drown.

Cersei threw a rope into the waters. "Why?" The rope was old and coming apart but it was still a rope. But Brienne did not take it. "Why?" Cersei repeated, more forceful. "I am the queen. You will answer when I ask you a question."

"Yes, your grace," Brienne almost mumbled. "It's too confusing."

"Explain." Cersei meant to bark an order but it came out as a request.

"Your brother is a complicated man," Brienne said after taking a long sip. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she tried to explain through the cloud in her mind. "Ser Jaime made me question a lot of things that I thought were certain." She took another swallow to buy herself some time. "I thought he was evil," Brienne whispered. "He killed the king he was supposed to protect." Brienne fought to keep the rest of the words in her mouth. She had the rope but Cersei could easily let go of it.

Brienne didn't have to. Cersei heard the unspoken words and finished for the younger woman and pulled her out of the water. "That king was evil himself. He burnt people alive whether they were guilty or innocent." _Like Joffrey,_ Cersei thought as she swished the wine in her goblet, watching the liquid swirl around. "Jaime is very complicated. I thought I knew him so well but it turns out I don't. Maybe he doesn't know me all that well either." She lifted her eyes to study Brienne. "For example, I would never have imagined him coming back home with someone like you on his heels."

Just for the briefest of moments, something flashed in Brienne's eyes. Was it hurt? Anger? No, Cersei realized, it was defiance. For some absurd reason, Cersei wanted to see it again. "Drink," she ordered. Brienne did as she was told, her eyes boldly meeting Cersei's as she swallowed. That tiny glimmer came back and it took longer for it to be stored away. Cersei looked at the other woman's cup. Half of it was left. How much has Brienne drank now? Cersei didn't bother to figure it out. She decided to ask what had been eating at her for so long. What has kept her from summoning her brother to her bed at night. "What does Jaime see in you? What do you have that I don't?"

Brienne's eyebrows rose and her eyes widened. "I don't know, your grace," she answered bluntly.

Any other response would have displeased Cersei. At least Brienne had not bothered trying to make it clear that she did not hear the rumors and did not see the truth in them. She stood up, her legs steady even with her mind swimming, and strolled over to Brienne. Even sitting down, the lady knight only had to tilt her head up slightly to meet Cersei's eyes. Cersei trailed her eyes down Brienne's body and clothing. "Does Jaime secretly fancy men? You certainly look the part."

Brienne's jaw tightened and there's that look again, mixed in with anger. She tried to hide it, but there was still some in those sapphire eyes. Cersei felt the small victory, but she wanted more. She wanted to see how far she could push this Maid of Tarth before she snapped. "You even act the part," Cersei continued, looking down at Brienne like she probably been looked down upon her entire life. "You sit like a man, you fight like a man, you even bow like a man." With each observation, Brienne's look darkened. Cersei felt something in the pit of her stomach. "The only thing that you don't do like a man is drink."

Brienne lifted the goblet to her lips and took several deliberately long swallows to finish it off. She tried not to show any discontent but Cersei spent all her life watching people and learning to read the subtle signs. Brienne's eyes wavered for a second as she set the goblet down. There was a clear drunken flush on her cheeks.

Cersei cocked her head with a smirk on her lips. "I stand corrected. You do drink like a man." She raised her goblet to give Brienne a mock-toast. "But so can I." She threw back her head and drank most of the wine from her goblet and set it down next to Brienne's. When Cersei looked back at Brienne she saw the other woman staring at her. Their eyes met and the pieces that refused to fit together did at last. "So that's it," Cersei said more to herself than Brienne.

Brienne was looking at her expectantly, possibly waiting for another insult. They were surprisingly clear, Cersei was shocked to see. Everyone joked about Brienne the Beauty or the Maid of Tarth. Cersei could see the truth of it, at least from their perspective. Cersei's smirk was back but stronger. "Now I see why my dear brother adores you so much."

Cersei sat in Brienne's lap, her legs draped over one side. Finally a reaction. Brienne glanced away and took a goblet to drink out of but in her state, she accidentally took Cersei's goblet instead. Was it an accident? Brienne hadn't made a move to get Cersei off of her lap.

"My lady, we shouldn't," Brienne whispered, her voice slightly hoarse and slurred.

"Your grace," Cersei corrected Brienne. "I'm the queen. That hasn't changed."

Brienne nodded but Cersei could tell that it was just her body reacting like a trained dog's. Her mind was elsewhere. That wouldn't do.

Cersei leaned forward and pressed her lips against Brienne's. She meant to make some snide remark, about if Brienne had ever wanted to sit on Jaime's lap or if it was the other way around. But now she was kissing her and Brienne was tentatively kissing back. That wouldn't do either.

Cersei turned in Brienne's lap so that she was properly straddling the warrior. Her skirt was bunched in her lap but she didn't care. Her arms wrapped themselves around Brienne's shoulders, her right hand gripping the back of Brienne's head. Cersei felt Brienne instinctively grab at her waist to steady the queen but soon they were pulling her closer. Cersei opened her mouth to accept Brienne's tongue. The feeling in her stomach intensified and it was only now that she recognized it as lust. The realization made Cersei start to pull away but the noise Brienne made at the back of her throat had her leaning forward again.

"My queen," Brienne whispered. She stood from her chair and almost chuckled at how Cersei gave a shout of surprise. The warrior strolled to the bed, holding Cersei to her like the queen weighed nothing.

Cersei felt the rough fabric of Brienne's trousers rubbing against her bare legs where her skirts bunched against her hips. It only made her more excited. She didn't trust herself to move her arms away from Brienne's shoulders to tug at the laces of those trousers. There was nothing in them but Cersei didn't care.

A joke that she had heard weeks ago came to her unbidden. She had forgotten where she had heard it but that didn't matter. It consisted of Brienne only bringing bears into her bed. The joke was rather pathetic really but it made her chuckle. Brienne didn't bring bears into her bed. She brought lions.

Brienne dropped Cersei onto the bed and went with her, being careful to keep her weight off the smaller woman. "Is there something funny, your grace?"

"No," Cersei said. She pushed Brienne's shoulders so she was kneeling in front of her instead of over her. Cersei sat up and started to reach down to take off her slippers.

"Wait," Brienne said. The blush was bright on her cheeks and spread to her neck but there was lust in her eyes. "I want to." She reached out and brushed her knuckles down Cersei's collarbone and then where the dress still clung to her skin and further down where the swell of her breast began. Brienne watched Cersei's face to see if there was any displeasure on it. When she found none, Brienne shuffled closer and brushed her fingers against Cersei's knee where the dress still covered it. "May I?"

Cersei swallowed and nodded. She could feel her heart thump in her chest. _It must be the wine_ , she thought as she felt rough calluses of Briene's fingers run down her legs to pull off her slippers. Cersei watched Brienne's eyes slowly trail back up her legs to her thighs, her fingers following. She shuddered and wanted to close her eyes but found she couldn't. She needed to watch Brienne.

"May I kiss you?" Brienne asked, her voice hoarse and quiet. She appeared to struggle to tear her eyes off of Cersei's body to meet the queen's eyes.

"Yes," the Lannister answered. She wanted to feel Brienne's lips on her own again. They were fuller than Jaime's.

Brienne gave the smallest of smiles before bending over and lifting Cersei's right leg. She brushed her lips against the queen's calf and felt the older woman shudder. She could see shock in Cersei's eyes but she couldn't imagine why. Cersei was beautiful and Brienne wanted to kiss her. She kissed higher up the leg, hearing soft sounds escape Cersei's mouth as the eyes continued to study her with confusion in those green depths.

When Brienne reached the middle of her thigh where flesh met dress, she finally lifted her head. "Am I displeasing you, your grace?"

"No," Cersei said and shook her head. "You're taking your time. Why?" Jaime had always taken her fast and rough. They couldn't spare a moment in their rare times of passion.

"I want to," Brienne said simply. Her hands pushed up the dress to Cersei's waist and she glanced down at the smallclothes. She had an urge to rip them off of the queen's body but the feeling quickly quieted. Brienne's fingers explored the exposed skin, the pads barely skimming over the soft flesh. She noticed that when she did this, Cersei's hips would sometimes impatiently push up as she gave a particularly desperate sound. "I've only been with one woman," Brienne confessed, her eyes following the thumbs that were now tracing circles into Cersei's hip bones. "I never lost my maidenhead to her," she corrected herself, "but we used to play this game where she pretended I was a man. I hated that game." Brienne leaned down to press a hard kiss against the inside of Cersei's inner thigh. She let her tongue sneak out and licked Cersei, not missing how the queen gave a gasp and her body jerked. "But I thought I was in love with her. She let me do whatever I wanted to her body so I took my time to make sure she felt my love."

A harsh laugh filled the room as Cersei leaned up her elbows to look down at the warrior. "Do you love me then? Is that it?"

"No," Brienne said swiftly. To emphasize her point, she bit down on the thigh and sucked. Cersei gave a sharp intake of breath but when Brienne soothed the rough treatment with a gentle kiss, she gave a sigh. "I don't love you. I was about to say that I learned quite a few things from that woman." Brienne continued kissing up Cersei leg until she reached the smallclothes. She grabbed the top end with her teeth and pulled back.

Cersei lifted her hips and legs to help the warrior remove the underwear. She tried to ignore how the sudden lack of her smallclothes made her feel much more exposed than it should. Cersei had no shame in her body but the way Brienne tossed the undergarment over her shoulder, her eyes not leaving the apex of Cersei's legs, made the queen want to squirm. "And what have you learned?" Cersei asked, wishing that the rest of her dress was gone.

"I learned that most women prefer for their lovers to be patient." Brienne trailed her hands up and pushed the ends of Cersei's dress further up just at the bottom of her breasts. "They like to be admired."

Finally Cersei had enough teasing. She sat up on the bed and pulled off her dress to fling it over the bed. She frowned at the somewhat amused expression on Brienne's face. The wench was waiting for that reaction, Cersei suspected.

"I also learned that the more patient you are, the more impatient the woman becomes." Brienne's tongue snaked out to wet her lips, her eyes trained on Cersei's still clothed breasts. She lifts a hand and hovers over the clothing. "May I?"

Cersei nods and gasped at how quickly Brienne's hands took off the last bit of clothing. The queen flushed as she suddenly realized she was naked, under Brienne's hands, who was still completely clothed. And she wanted Brienne to touch her. Before she could question herself, Cersei reached out to grab Brienne's hand and put it on her breast. At once, the thumb flick over Cersei's nipple as the other hand reached up to cup the other breast.

Meeting Cersei's eyes, Brienne leaned forward and lapped at the hardening nipple. She quickly drew the nipple into her mouth and suck gently. Brienne kept the other nipple hard by squeezing it and rolling it between her forefinger and thumb. She kept track of each little sound Cersei gave, taking note when Ceresi's eyes fluttered shut and she puffed out a gasp of delight. Soon, Brienne had Cersei squirming underneath her with Cersei's hand in her hair. The hand that wasn't playing with her breast trailed down and grabbed the queen's thigh, her fingernails leaving crescent moon marks that would disappear in the morning.

"Get on with it," Cersei growled at Brienne. Her toes curled as she felt teeth graze at the nipple. Brienne wasn't biting down but the threat was clear. It made her stomach tighten in a pleasant way.

Brienne pulled back just for a moment, so Cersei believed that she was going to get what she wanted, before leaning down again to suck the other nipple into her mouth. She was much rougher this time, nibbling lightly and squeezing the free nipple just enough to make Cersei hiss in pain. Brienne's eyes flashed up to meet Cersei's and there was a conflicted emotion in her eyes. "Can I leave any marks?" The question made Cersei's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Brienne could tell that it wasn't the question itself that caused confusion, but the reasoning behind it. She kissed the space between her breasts, letting her teeth graze the flesh. "Would he care?" Brienne added.

Cersei knew who _he_ was. He would care, he would be furious and perhaps even threaten to kill Brienne if he ever saw the marks. "Yes he would, but I don't."

"Good," Brienne murmured as she kissed the space underneath Cersei's right nipple. Soon the soft kisses became rougher and teeth nipped at the flesh. Brienne pulled back to look at her work. The mark would be there for days, maybe even a week. Her eyes flashed to Cersei's neck. She wanted to leave several marks there too. Brienne learned that the neck was especially sensitive but she knew she couldn't risk it. She made herself content with biting and sucking at Cersei's breasts and stomach.

"Why so many?" Cersei asked. Each mark that Brienne left made her more excited. The idea of begging Brienne to touch her where she needed most occurred to her after the second mark but she had some dignity left. She hoped the question would spur Brienne to move further down her body.

Brienne appeared to think through some conflict before she shrugged nonchalantly. She shuffled down the bed and pressed a kiss on her thigh, next to the first mark she left.

Cersei understood before she asked. Brienne wanted Jaime to see the marks. To know exactly where she let the warrior touch her. A laugh escaped her mouth before she could stop it. The laugh became a surprised moan and her eyes snapped down to meet Brienne's. The younger woman was finally settled in between her legs and she had her hands on her thighs to keep Cersei's legs apart.

Still meeting her eyes, Brienne gave the slit another lick, her tongue only ghosting the vulva. She had done exceedingly well, Cersei was soaked from all the attention she had given her and even the light touch made Cersei's eyes flutter. "Are you having second thoughts, your grace?"

In answer, Cersei grabbed a fistful of Brienne's hair and pulled her mouth back where it belonged. She could have sworn she heard the younger woman give a quiet laugh. Cersei was about to snap something but a whimper came out of her mouth instead. Her head fell back and she tried to lose herself to Brienne's lapping and sucking. "Gods," she murmured when she felt Brienne give her clit a lick. Brienne must have heard her because she left Cersei gasping and gripping at the sheet under her.

A finger prodded at Cersei's entrance and Cersei's hips rocked up. Brienne moved her lips away from Cersei's cunt to leave a few more marks on Cersei's thighs. The finger entered her slowly, causing the queen to whine and whimper despite her clear attempts to choke down the sounds.

Cersei looked down to watch Brienne slowly fuck her with her finger. Just for a moment, Cersei thought of how Jaime was smaller in statue to Brienne. The thought bloomed as more differences between Jaime and Brienne became apparent to Cersei. Jaime was much more practiced in pleasuring her but there was something about Brienne that made Cersei's toes curl in delight. Each plunge of her finger brought a moan from Cersei's lips and when she randomly curled the digit, Cersei almost gasped the warrior's name but she barely managed. Jaime was also quite a bit more selfish. It was _their_ pleasure but with Brienne, it was almost like Brienne had no interest in sex herself. The warrior was fully dressed but she didn't seem to mind. All that Brienne seemed to care about was Cersei's pleasure.

"Fuck," Cersei gasped. Brienne had resumed kissing her slit, her tongue focusing on Cersei's clit. Her hips jerked up and started to rock in time of Brienne's thrusting finger. "More," Cersei said. She didn't beg, queens don't beg, but there was undeniably a whine in her voice.

Brienne didn't smirk there was an undeniable bit of smugness in her eyes. She carefully entered Cersei with two fingers as her tongue pressed against her clit. The resulting moan sent another spark of lust down her spine. Brienne knew she would have to get Cersei to leave soon after they were finished. It started to become a bit unbearable to ignore the wetness and the heat in between her legs.

"Gods!" Cersei moaned as the fingers in Brienne's hair tightened. The back of her head hit the bed as her back arched up. It was getting very hard to keep the woman's name off her lips. She needed to think of someone else. Jaime. Cersei clung to the idea of her brother being at the end of the bed instead of Brienne. She imagined that the hair she was clenching was darker and softer and the fingers that were pulling sounds of pleasure from her were slimmer. Cersei clenched her eyes shut and tried to think of Jaime's tongue lapping at her clit.

Brienne took Cersei's clit into her mouth and sucked it as she curled her fingers. Cersei's eyes opened and met Brienne's and the vision of Jaime shattered.

"Brienne," Cersei cried out as she felt the climax come over her. She felt her body tense and relax as Brienne's fingers slowed down but did not pull out. It was only when the trembling in Cersei's body calm did Brienne leave Cersei's slit. Cersei saw Brienne wipe her fingers clean of her slick on the covers. The queen's mind started to work once more as she sat up to look at the woman kneeling in front of her. They stayed like that for a minute, just looking at each other.

"Your grace," Brienne said with a slight bow of her head. She didn't know what to do now that Cersei was finished. She had hoped that as soon as Cersei had regained her senses, she would have redressed and left so Brienne could take care of the heat in between her legs.

Like Brienne, Cersei didn't know what to do. _That was a lie_ , Cersei thought. She did know what she wanted to do but that just made her even more confused. The two words made Cersei decide. "Your clothes," she replied.

"What?"

Cersei nodded to the clothing Brienne was wearing. "I want your clothes off." When Brienne didn't immediately start to undress, Cersei got on her knees and reached for the laces of Brienne's trousers.

Fingers clasped around the reaching hand. "No," Brienne barked. The word shocked both women and Brienne's eyes widened with fear but she didn't let go of Cersei's hand.

"I'm the queen," Cersei growled as she wretched her hand free. This time when she grabbed at the laces, Brienne didn't stop her. She made quick work of undoing them and shoving the trousers and smallclothes down to her midthigh. The sight of coarse blonde curls made Cersei's desire grow anew. "If I want to fuck you, I will." Cersei emphasized her point by cupping Brienne.

 _Gods, I am like Robert,_ Cersei thought as she moved her fingers and felt the wetness and warmth. "I know you want this," she murmured. She glanced up when Brienne said nothing and noticed that Brienne was breathing harsher and her eyes were focused on the book on the table. Cersei frowned at the reaction and rubbed at Brienne's clit. Brienne trembled and her eyes wavered for a moment before looking back at her. "Do you want me to stop?" Still Brienne did not answer so Cersei started to pull away.

"No," Brienne whispered, grabbing Cersei's hand again to stop her. She let go and pushed down her trousers and smallcothes to her feet and kicked them off the bed. She tried to keep her hands steady but she knew that Cersei caught sight of her shaky fingers. Brienne swallowed the lump in her throat. "No," she repeated, this time with more conviction in her voice.

Cersei nodded at the answer and grabbed at Brienne's hips. The index finger of her left hand traced a shallow and old scar that puckered on Brienne's hips. "Where did you get this?" Cersei asked.

The queen was trying to put her more at ease, Brienne knew but she didn't understand why. She doubted Cersei knew either. "I got it when I started to learn how to fight. My father's master-at-arms told me to show him what I knew. I didn't know much."

Cersei moved her fingers down the thigh. The muscles flexed underneath her fingertips and Cersei focused on another scar. This one was much more recent and closer to the inside of Brienne's thigh. She moved her fingers away to kiss it. "And this one?"

It took Brienne a few moments to find her voice. Her fingers itched to run through Cersei's hair. "A few years after I got into a fight with a man. I don't recall his name. He tried to steal my maidenhead but I fought him off."

There were several other scars littering Brienne's legs but she saw something peak from under Brienne's shirt. Cersei pushed up the garment to better see. It was a burn scar and a shade pinker than Brienne's milky skin.

Brienne didn't wait for Cersei to ask. "Another fight and another man. If I didn't have my armor, I would have been killed. Still, the maester had to pour boiling wine on my wound and I had a fever for a week."

Cersei pushed Brienne's shirt higher up and Brienne lifted her arms so it could be taken off. She didn't wear anything underneath the shirt and Cersei suspected the woman rarely wore anything for her breasts. Cersei almost gasped at the sight of the three claw scars that ran from Brienne's shoulder to her chest. She traced them with a frown. She expected for Brienne to explain where they came from but not a sound escaped the larger woman. "What about these?"

"A bear," Brienne answered dutifully. Her voice was rough and her eyes were unfocused. Lost in memories.

The way she said it made the story clear. "Jaime saved you." It wasn't a question but Brienne nodded anyway. Cersei frowned and moved her fingers away from the scars. There was something akin to guilt in Brienne's eyes. Cersei kissed the scars and felt the warrior jump in shock. She kissed them again, running her hands down Brienne's arms and settling back on her hips. She kept kissing the three scars, almost as if she did it enough would wipe away the memory.

"Please," Brienne said. Each kiss was too gentle and each one made Brienne more excited. "My queen, I need," she trailed off.

Cersei smirked against Brienne's shoulder. A part of her wanted to torture the bigger woman but like her brother, when there was a prize to be had she took it. Cersei kissed down the scar and to Brienne's left breast. She pulled the hard nipple into her mouth and teased it with the tip of her tongue. Brienne hissed at the action and her fingers clenched and unclenched. Cersei chuckled and switched nipples, this time sucking lightly. This time Brienne's hands moved to hover over Cersei's body before she grabbed her shoulders with the lightest touch, as if Cersei was something fragile. Cersei kissed down Brienne's body, wondering lightly how strong the woman was. When it became awkward for Cersei to keep kissing down Brienne's stomach, she pulled back. "Lay down," Cersei ordered as she jerked her chin to the bed.

Brienne swallowed thickly but she still laid down. Her eyes were still trained on Cersei but there was a bit of apprehensiveness in the blue depths.

Before Brienne could ask Cersei to leave or stop, the queen moved down the bed and pushed apart Brienne's legs. She settled in between them and leaned forward. Cersei tasted Brienne and felt the other woman quiver. She parted Brienne's lips with her thumbs and lapped at her entrance. Brienne's body tensed up but soon relaxed with a long moan. _She must have assumed I was about to take her maidenhead,_ Cersei thought. She did consider it, but she didn't want to deal with the woman whimpering in pain. Her eyes closed at the sound and she plunged her tongue inside. Once again Brienne tensed and a hand even rose to perhaps push Cersei away. Cersei wiggled her tongue and the hand went to Cersei's hair, holding her there.

"Oh gods," Brienne whimpered. She thought she went too far by grabbing Cersei's hair but the queen hummed and the vibrations made Brienne moan and her hips rock up. She glanced down and saw Cersei staring up at her as she pleasured her. Brienne groaned at the sight and could feel herself rise closer to her peak. "My queen."

Cersei hummed at the title. She moved her tongue to Brienne's clit and circled it. She did every trick that she enjoyed Jaime using on her and the rewards were sweet. Brienne was worse at quieting her sounds than Cersei and she made no attempt to stop "My queen," from spilling from her lips. Cersei could feel the muscles in Brienne's legs tightening and she redoubled her efforts.

"Wa-wait, my queen," Brienne gasped. It was too much too quickly. "Please, I can't." Brienne's back arched off the bed as her body trembled with the climax. "Cersei!" she moaned as her body slowly relaxed back on the bed. Her chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath, her eyes wide with the realization of what she said when she had her orgasm. "My queen, I-"

"It's fine," Cersei interrupted. Hearing her name from Brienne's lips had sent shivers down Cersei's spine. "Don't do it again," she said, although she doubted she needed to tell Brienne that. The warrior looked absolutely mortified which only annoyed Cersei. She gave Brienne's cunt one last lick before she pulled away. For just a moment, she wondered if she should stay a bit longer. Perhaps the two could finish off that flagon of Arbor Gold.

"You should go back to your bedchambers, your grace," Brienne whispered, her eyes trained on the bed covers. "Your brother might be expecting you."

For some ridiculous reason, Brienne's words felt like a slap to Cersei's face. She nodded stiffly and got off the bed to fetch her clothing. When everything was back in its proper place, she looked back at Brienne. The warrior had somehow got a blanket and covered her nakedness with it, hugging it to her chest like it was a shield. "I can see why Jaime is so taken with you," Cersei said as she went to the flagon and goblets. She grabbed the empty goblet and half-empty flagon and strolled out of the bedchambers.

The walk back to her own bedchambers was uneventful. She entered her room and saw it was as she left it. That didn't matter, not tonight. Cersei placed the flagon and goblet on its tray and stripped out of her clothing. She climbed into her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. That was good, she didn't know who would be in her dreams.

She woke up with her head pounding and her mouth dry. Cersei shrugged on a robe and filled the goblet half way. She was sipping at it when Jaime entered the bedchamber without asking. Just the sight of his frown and gloomy eyes and Cersei knew Brienne was gone. That realization should have filled her with joy but she just took another long sip from her goblet.

Jaime strolled over to her and grabbed the goblet from Cersei's hand. He placed it back on the tray and cupped his sister's face with his good hand. Cersei leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Jaime kissed back without hesitation, pulling Cersei closer to him.

The beginnings of a beard scratched at Cersei's face. She wished he had shaved before he decided to kiss her. She wished he was taller and his eyes blue instead of green. And she knew that he wished the same. Just another item to add on the list of ridiculous things she had to endure as of late.


End file.
